


Look What You've Done

by orphan_account



Category: Larents - Fandom, Larries - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Dom Louis, Harry in Lace, Harry is innocent and tiny, Houis - Freeform, It is now, Larry- Freeform, Louis kidnaps Harry, M/M, So many tags, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Harry, Top Louis, dom!Louis, is houis a thing, larry au, larry stylinson - Freeform, larryau, probably, sub!Harry, tagstagstags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry, 17, finds himself gagged and strapped down to a bed with no knowledge of how he got there and what he was doing beforehand. He's seen the horror movies and expects to be tortured and skinned alive, but his captor, Louis, does the exact opposite- and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Aleksandra. Hi. Enjoy reading this on your tablet thing. You're welcome.

Harry awoke with a start, jumping to find that he was strapped to a bed by his wrists and ankles. He tried to cry out but his mouth was gagged and so he only let out a muffled yell and tried to take in his surroundings. The air smelled fresh, of vanilla and clean clothes, and the small room was lit with candles and a dim lamp in the corner. It would've been lovely if Harry wasn't strapped down. Harry whimpered and pulled at the restraints to no avail so he eventually gave up, watching as a candle rapidly flickered and went out.

Footsteps padded towards a wooden door to the left of Harry's bed and he heard whistling, his heart rate quickening as the door unlocked and creaked open. The whistling stopped.

"Oh, you're awake." A surprised but smooth voice came from the left of him and Harry craned his neck, a hand on his forehead gently pushing him back down. "Don't work too hard, you're building up a sweat." The man walked into Harry's view and Harry furrowed his eyebrows at him. He had a slim body and he looked rather short, he was freshly shaved and had slightly curly hair that was brushed to the side. He wore a black button down and black jeans, from what Harry could see, and he smirked at the boy he was holding captive. Harry tried to scream again but it was muffled by the gag.

 

"Baby, don't scream, you'll hurt your throat." The man leaned down and ran two fingers across the hollow of Harry's neck. "You have such pretty skin," He breathed.

 

Harry's eyes watered and he looked at the man with wide, fearful eyes. He whimpered against the gag pleadingly.

"My name is Louis William Tomlinson," The man stood up straight and looked down at Harry. "I am 23 years old, I'm from Doncaster, England, and my blood type is O-Positive." He paced around the bed and observed the boy, who was frozen in place. "Your name is Harry Edward Styles, you're 17, you go to Holmes Chapel Comprehensive, and you are absolutely gorgeous." He circled around to Harry's right and trailed a finger up his forearm, where his main vein was. "And your blood type is B-Positive." He dropped his voice to a whisper and shot a small smile to the boy, who was still looking up at him in fear. "Are you hungry?" Louis asked quickly.

Harry didn't make any movement whatsoever.

"Of course you're hungry, look at how small you are." Louis ran his hand across Harry's tummy and smiled as he flinched beneath his touch. "I'll be back with a sandwich, are you allergic to anything?"

Harry shook his head.

"Turkey and rye bread with swiss and red onion it is, then." Louis patted Harry's tummy and smiled. "Stay here." He said as he opened the door.

Harry's mind raced as he tried to come up with ways to get out of there, who this Louis guy was, what had happened before he was kidnapped- was he even kidnapped? Was this some weird thing at school, was one of his friends playing a prank on him? No way, no one knew his blood type but his doctors and his mother, how could this man find out all this information?

"I hope you like mayonnaise." The honey-like voice of his captor entered the room and disrupted Harry's thoughts.

Harry looked up, heart pumping again. Saying he was terrified was an understatement. The man set a plate down on a dark red wood table by the bed and turned to Harry, an almost sympathetic look in his eyes. "I'm gonna take the gag off, and you have to promise not to scream or I'll put it back on and you won't have your sandwich, okay baby?"

Harry nodded quickly.

Louis reached around the boy with careful hands and untied the gag, looking Harry dead in the eyes to make sure he wasn't screaming. Harry knew not to- he wasn't sure of what this man could do.

"Good, you're so good." Louis praised the boy as he beamed and pulled out a tissue from his back pocket, dabbing at the sweat accumulating on Harry's forehead. "Try not to work so much, I'm not going to hurt you if you stay as good as you are now."

Harry tried not to dwell on what he'd just heard, not sure if he should speak or not. He let out a breath and watched the man for a moment. "How do you know me?" Harry said in a raspy voice, less of a question and more of a demand for an answer.

"Such a pretty voice gone to waste," Louis shook his head and sighed. "Promise you won't yell anymore, you sound awful."

Harry nodded and almost felt guilty for making Louis upset. "I-Is this a joke?" He whispered.

Louis snorted and shook his head, smiling. "You know, when I was a teenager, I would've given anything to get out of school, whether that be my phone, my cat, my freedom," He trailed off. "It's not a joke."

Harry whimpered and his eyes pooled with tears. "What are you going to do to me?" He squeaked- he knew what kidnappers did, they skinned their victims alive and made lampshades, they dismembered them and ate the limbs-

"Nothing, yet." Louis turned his head like a curious puppy. "You worked at the bakery and you interested me, and I wanted you."

"M-My mum will be looking for me-"

"I'm sure she will, but baby," Louis smiled wryly. "She's not going to find you." Louis unlocked a chain on Harry's left wrist and frowned when Harry flinched, seeing that his skin was raw and almost bleeding from when Harry awoke earlier.

Louis handed the boy his sandwich and watched as Harry eagerly took a bite of it, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath. "Thank you." Harry whispered between bites, still terrified.

Louis placed a hand on Harry's thigh, smiling. "You're welcome."

"M-my other arm," Harry tapped the chain around his right wrist and looked up at Louis with pleading eyes. "It hurts, can you..." He whispered.

"Of course." Louis reached over and unlocked the chain on Harry's other arm, watching as the boy set his sandwich on his tummy and rubbed his wrist. "Do you need anything for it?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head and picked his sandwich back up. "No, it's just sore." Harry said quietly.

Louis nodded and watched Harry eat the sandwich, thinking of what he should do now that the boy was awake and cooperating. He didn't quite think this through. 

"A-are you going to let me go back home?" Harry asked, not making eye contact.

"I might." Louis drummed the tips of his fingers on Harry's thigh. "If you're good."

Harry tried to keep his breathing in control- "might" wasn't good enough. He had a job to go to, grades to pull up, his mother was expecting him home at 10:00 after work. Was he at work before he was taken? Harry couldn't seem to remember anything.

"How did you find me?" Harry asked meekly.

Louis smiled and shook his head, handing Harry a glass of ice water. "Don't ask too many questions, Harry." He said in a hushed voice.

Harry sipped the water and thanked Louis once more, opening his mouth to ask what they were going to do but shutting it when when he remembered that, too, was a question. He took another sip of water when he realized he was actually very thirsty, and downed the rest.

"You've been out for exactly twenty-two hours." Louis told him quietly. "It is half-past noon, today is a Sunday, do you wish to pray or do anything to honor some god?"

Harry shook his head slightly. "No thank you, I- I don't follow a religion." He whispered, hoping it wasn't a big deal. His mind was too frazzled to do the math and figure out where he was 22 hours ago on Saturday.

The corners of Louis's mouth perked up and he patted Harry's thigh before standing and flattening his shirt. "You're not one of them," He unlocked the chains on Harry's ankles. "One of the brainwashed idiots that call themselves His children."

"No, I'm not." Harry whispered, looking up at the man. "May I stand?"

"Go ahead, I unchained you for a reason." Louis smiled and watched as the boy swung his legs off the right side of the bed and took a moment to stabilize himself before he stood, swaying slightly. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and breathed heavily, bringing a hand up to his head. 

Louis quickly made his way to where Harry was. "Don't pass out on me, you just woke up." Louis chuckled.

"Must've forgotten how to walk." Harry breathed, pushing himself up to stand again.

Louis held out a hand and Harry clung to it to steady himself, giving Louis a grateful half-smile. "You okay?" Louis asked.

"I'm fine." Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Louis smiled and, noticing that the boy hadn't let go of his hand, gestured with his free hand to the door. "Care to have a look around my flat?" He asked. "It's rather cozy, not the biggest thing."

Harry nodded, ankles sore from the shackles. He didn't speak as Louis led him out the door, focusing on re-learning how to walk and use the muscles in his legs. By the time they entered what Harry assumed was the living room, Harry's breathing was labored and he let go of Louis's hand to hold his chest as he caught his breath.

"Come," Louis said as Harry composed himself. "I'll fix you more water." Louis held his hand out for Harry once more. Harry took it and let Louis lead him to the kitchen, where he stood by the refrigerator and watched Louis pour him more ice water.

"Drink up, you must be dehydrated." Louis handed him the glass, which Harry took and immediately drank half of it. "So you like cooking, yeah?"

Harry nodded and looked up at Louis with blown pupils. "Pastries were always my favorite, I cooked for my family every night."

Louis smiled and gestured to his kitchen. "You'll have to cook something eventually, then." He took a step towards Harry. "I often came to the bakery to get bread, but I couldn't stay away from the petite fours, they were exquisite." Louis dropped his voice to a whisper.

"I usually made those," Harry said lowly, the man only inches away from him. "Thank you."

Louis smiled and brushed past him. "I'm trying to determine whether or not I should let you roam the flat, but I'm afraid you'll try to leave me." Louis shot a glance at the door, which was locked from the inside with several different locks.

"I wouldn't." Harry whispered.

"Of course you would." Louis turned around and gave Harry a look. "You'd be lying if you said you don't want to go back to your family."

"I do." Harry's eyes burned as he held back tears.

"Oh, but you just got here, you're not leaving yet." Louis reached a hand up to cup Harry's cheek and Harry flinched at his touch. Louis studied his features, his milky skin and wide pupils, and sighed. "Go back to your room, I'll be back to get you later." Louis dropped his hand and pointed to the door that led to the room they had just emerged from.

Harry whimpered and lowered his gaze, starting towards the door. Louis followed him until he got to it, a hand lingering on his lower back as Harry turned around and asked in a small voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

Louis shook his head and sighed, gesturing to the room. "Go on, baby."

Harry took a shaky breath and stepped into the candle-lit room, looking back at Louis with tears pooling in his eyes as the door shut and he was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, everyone. Comments are literally the best thing ever, thank you so much for the votes and the comments, I love you xx

Minutes melted into hours and Harry could only faintly hear the 'tick, tick, tick' of the clock outside his door, only listening to the seconds and losing count of how many had passed. He spent the majority of his time watching a vanilla scented candle from his bed as the wax melted off from the top and dripped onto the glass plate beneath it.

Harry thought of his mother, how worried Anne must've been that her son was missing. He was to make her a cake for the Christmas party she was hosting the next weekend, with a small icing tree and petite fours as the presents. It was going to be adorable, but instead of baking a cake, he was locked in a room thats walls were painted a dark maroon and flickered in the candlelight.

He sniffed and rubbed his eyes, dampening the heels of his palm with his tears that he tried to rid of. Harry found himself quietly sobbing in the bed, wondering how he could've gotten into this mess- where had he been before he was captured?

Mind overflowing with thoughts and questions, the teenage boy curled into a ball and hugged his knees to his chest, sobbing profusely. He shook with his tears and uneven breathing, thoughts of self-doubt coursing through his head. He felt so helpless, he had to find a way out of this room, this hell he was locked in-

"I went to the store and bought some bon bon's-" Harry was almost relieved to hear the voice of his captor- something besides his sobbing and the ringing in his ears. "Darling, you look horrible, why are you crying?"

Harry shook his head and flattened himself against the headboard of the bed- his own kidnapper, asking why he was crying. Harry brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh, Harry, you're a mess, stop it." Louis sat in the chair beside Harry's bed and took out a handkerchief, dabbing Harry's cheeks with it. "Baby, a-are you hungry? You've been in here for four hours, I brought truffles."

Harry's eyes pooled with tears and he didn't dare blink in fear of them falling, so he just stared at Louis with wide eyes and uneven breaths.

"You need to use the toilet, don't you?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and Louis smiled, holding his hand out to help Harry from the bed. "I assume you've regained your balance while I was out?"

Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Most of it." He choked out.

"Apparently not your voice, you've been crying too much." Louis sighed, shaking his head. "You're going to have to go a little easier on your vocal cords, love." Louis said.

"Okay." Harry whispered, watching as Louis turned around and started towards the door with a key, unlocking both locks. Harry followed him out into the flat, observing his surroundings more and appreciating not being caged in the same cramped room. The flat itself was rather small, consisting of a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bar area, and another door which Harry assumed was Louis's bedroom. There were two windows that were covered by drapes so Harry couldn't see outside, but Harry took note of these.

"The toilet is here," Louis gestured to a door that was halfway open. "Don't try anything dangerous, I want you to do your business and then come out." Louis said sternly but patiently. "Go on, then."

Harry nodded and shuffled into the white room, Louis shutting the door behind him. Harry flipped on a light and half expected there to be a dead body in the bath, but found it was empty and clean, everything in the room a blinding white. Louis wasn't the stereotypical psycho kidnapper, apparently. Harry turned to look in the mirror, finding nothing majorly different in his appearance. His cheeks were flushed pink and his lips were darker from crying, his eyelashes were still wet and his pupils were blown again. Harry sighed and glanced down at what he was wearing- black jeans, brown boots, and a green t-shirt that resembled the color of his eyes. Something he'd wear to school or work, which didn't progress the mystery of where he'd been kidnapped.

Harry did his business and washed his hands in the white sink, drying them on a white towel on a white towel rack. He opened the door and jumped slightly when Louis stood directly in front of him eerily. "You took awhile, are you okay?"

"Yes, I- I was just cleaning myself up." Harry said, nodding. "You're right, I am a mess."

Louis smiled slightly and rubbed Harry's arm comfortingly. "You're a lovely mess."

Harry lowered his head and tried not to blush, the whole situation too confusing for him to process. Louis was too welcoming to be some insane kidnapper, he seemed like just any other guy that would come in the shop.

"Truffle?" Louis held out a small box to Harry, smiling.

Harry took the box gently and opened it, finding eight small, circular chocolates in it. He took one out and handed the box back to Louis. "Thank you, sir." He said before biting into the chocolate.

"It's Louis, not sir." Louis chuckled and stepped forward to slide a hand around Harry's waist. Harry tried not to flinch at the contact, but drew in a sharp breath and continued to eat his truffle in silence. "You're so polite, it's hard to believe you're from Manchester." He whispered.

Harry nodded and looked down at his shoes. "I figure I'm just used to addressing people kindly, f-from the bakery."

Louis smiled. "That's a good trait to have, but you'll address me as Louis, okay?"

"Okay." Harry returned his gaze to Louis, who had stepped uncomfortably close to Harry. Except, somehow, Harry wasn't uncomfortable in the hands of his captor- it felt as if it was a friend's touch, someone he'd known his entire life.

"You're very slim," Louis commented quietly, moving his hand up Harry's side and back down to his waist. "Nice little body."

Harry felt heat rising to his face and his head clouding so he ducked his head, blushing. "Thank you." He whispered.

Louis turned his head to look at the analog clock hung on the wall, then back to Harry. "You're looking a little pale, lovely, how about we take a seat on the sofa and start a fire?"

As if Louis had signaled it, Harry suddenly became extremely lightheaded and he rocked back on his heels. He nodded, feeling Louis's grip on his waist tighten. Everything was a blur after that to Harry, Louis leading him to the sofa and telling him it would be okay. He slipped out of consciousness before Louis had the chance to remark that "the drug kicked in a bit too quickly."

~~

Harry woke up to the scent of vanilla and the heat of a fire around him, and in a state of half-consciousness, he tried convincing himself that the past day had all been one big nightmare.

But when his vision unclouded and he opened his eyes, he found that he wasn't in the safety of his own home- or the room he woke up in earlier. He considered, for a moment, that he was being burned alive, which made him bolt up on the sofa to find that he was perfectly fine.

In fact, he was more than fine. He was covered with a dark red, soft blanket, he was in front of a fire, and Michael Bublé was playing quietly somewhere behind him. He decided that he was quite content with this kidnapping.

"Louis?" He called out, craning his neck to look around the flat. "Hello?"

Harry pushed the blanket off him and found that he was left in only a t-shirt and the fucking black lace panties he wore on Saturdays. He felt his face growing extremely hot and he buried it in his hands, groaning in embarrassment. He couldn't believe himself- and Louis saw them too.

Harry searched the floor for his jeans but found none, and sighed as he stood and stretched- he felt oddly well-rested. He stared at the fire for a moment, watching the flames lick the bricks around them and let off smoke that rose through the chimney. He found the fire more interesting than the candles in his room.

Harry adjusted himself through the lace and began to explore his surroundings. There was a television above the fireplace, a large flatscreen, no more than 60". The walls of the flat were maroon and the carpet was black, so despite the lamps and candles lighting it, the flat had a very dark, look to it that was somehow comforting to Harry.

To the left of the living room space were two windows and a door, and on the side opposite the fireplace was a small kitchen area. Beside the kitchen were two doors, one to Harry's room and one he assumed belonged to Louis. On the wall to the right of the fireplace was a bar area and the door to the bathroom.

The 17-year-old boy stepped through the flat and towards the window, pulling back the curtain to find that the sun had set and the street in front of the flat was lit with streetlights and Christmas lights strung on the flats opposite. Unlike Manchester, there was no snow on the ground and there wasn't much traffic at all.

A car pulled into the driveway- a black Volkswagen Up- and Harry put the curtains back, hurrying back to the sofa where he covered himself with his blanket and pretended to be asleep.

Multiple locks on the door unlocked and it creaked open, and not once did Harry think about trying to escape.

Louis didn't say anything upon his arrival, sipping Starbucks while he set down shopping bags on the floor. He shrugged his coat off and hung it on the coatrack, turning to check on Harry.

"I saw you looking out the window, baby, you're not sneaky." Louis whispered, leaning over the back of the sofa and smiling.

Harry hummed and looked up at him. "Oops." He smiled back sleepily.

"Hi," Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I bought you some things, come on in the kitchen."

Harry sat up and swung his legs off the sofa, hesitating as he stood and adjusted his panties. "S-sorry about this, I-I wasn't planning on actually-"

"Sorry for what?" Louis turned around, furrowing his eyebrows.

"W-wearing this," Harry wrung his hands over the cloth, tight on his skin.

"Are you kidding, they look great." Louis rolled his eyes and turned around, bending over to sort through the bags he'd brought home. Harry covered his mouth to stop from smiling at the compliment. "I have it in here somewhere," He mumbled.

Harry bit his lip and pried his eyes off the older man, not wanting to be caught checking him out. "Are you going to drug me every time you go out?" Harry said once he regained himself.

"No, I just needed to get you out of your clothes." Louis flashed a smile at Harry. "You have a fantastic body, Harry."

Harry blushed deeply and pulled his shirt further down, watching as Louis rummaged through the bags and exclaimed as he found what he was looking for. "As I've kept you here with no change of clothes, I figured I'd go shopping for you." He held a large bag with some name brand on it, smiling. Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Louis, as if asking if this was real. "Take it, there's some skinny jeans and sweaters, shirts, and I went to this place by the shopping center to get you some boots-" He went back to the pile of bags. "Do you wear Converse?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, I do." He peered into the bag, not seeing much color besides a few maroons and greens. "Thank you so much, Louis, I..." He trailed off, at a loss for words.

"You know, Victoria's Secret is awkward to go in as a 23-year-old man." Louis turned around with two bags- one with Victoria's Secret on it and another with Vagabond on it. "I said I was buying for my wife, and I got a tour of the whole place."

Harry eyed Louis like he was crazy. "You didn't-"

Louis's eyes crinkled as he beamed and he held the two bags out. "You can go try it all on in my room, should I come with?"

Harry nodded, his hands and mind full. "Y-yeah, Louis, I don't know what to say." He chuckled. "It's like, I can't believe this is happening to me." He smiled, looking up at his captor. "Why are you getting me this stuff?"

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and squinted, as if he didn't know the answer. He shook his head and gestured to his room. "If I'm gonna be taking you away from your home and everyone you love, I may as well treat you like the captured princess you are." He opened the door to his room, which resembled Harry's but it had a curtained window, a hammock chair, and a table with a large mirror. "Except your prince isn't saving you, he's buying you truffles and making sure you don't want to leave."

Harry considered this for a moment and smiled to himself- he was coming to like Louis. "So, should I just try everything on?"

Louis sat on his bed and turned on a lamp beside it. "Sure, if you'd like." He said patiently. "Set the bags down and you can just go through them- I'll let you come with me next time, you can pick out what you like."

Harry nodded and set the three bags down, pulling out a pile of clothes from the largest one. "It's like Christmas all over again." He joked quietly.

"Hm, that's this weekend, actually" Louis checked his nails and looked up at Harry. "D'you celebrate Christmas, being non-religious?"

Harry nodded shortly. “My family is religious, so I'm pretty used to the whole Christmas thing." Louis nodded as Harry took the first shirt off the top and examined it, a maroon shirt with black flecks and gray stitching, a low neckline and generally long. “I like this,” Harry said in a low voice.

The next half hour was spent modeling what was in the first two bags- Louis didn’t mention the third one of Victoria’s Secret lace and lingerie, simply bit his lip and admired the boy as he tried on the clothes and blushed at Louis’s compliments.

That’s the thing that drew Louis to Harry so much- his innocence. How tiny and scared he was, but how easily he conversed with a man he’d just been captured by. How his cheeks would turn pink at every small compliment and how he dropped his gaze when he talked. 

Louis came to the conclusion that he loved Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael Buble’s Christmas played from some internal sound system set up in the room, so that the music quietly surrounded Louis and Harry and left the two to peacefully lie in Louis’s maroon bed, Harry tucked under Louis’s right arm and cuddled into his chest. The room, like the rest of the house, smelled of vanilla and had a warm, cozy feel to it. Harry almost drifted back to sleep, if it weren’t for the sound of Louis’s honey-like voice snapping him back to reality.

“So tell me about your family, Harry.” The man said quietly.

Harry bit his lower lip, thinking of how to put his family in less than sixty words. “Well, I live with my mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma.” He sat up slightly in Louis’s arms. “My dad, Des, he left when I was seven and I haven’t seen him since.”

Louis hummed, rubbing Harry’s arm comfortingly. “I’m sorry about that, lovely.” He whispered. It almost pained him to think anyone would ever abandon him.

“It’s fine.” Harry shrugged, eyes on the bedsheets. He didn't think much of Des, since his life at home was perfectly fine without another man. “I don’t think I ever properly bonded with ‘im.”

“I understand.” Louis slid his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer in. Harry let out a sigh, resting his head on Louis's collarbone. “You know how I said you could cook someday?”  Louis said quietly. The younger boy nodded in response, looking up at him. “I was thinking about it at the store, and why not now?”

A smile spread across Harry’s face. “Really?” He propped himself up on his elbows.

Louis smiled back and sat both of them up, beckoning for Harry to follow him off the bed, an excited Harry sliding off the mattress and accompanying Louis in the kitchen. “W-What are we going to make?” He asked meekly, hands behind his back.

Louis chuckled and opened the refrigerator. “Well, that’s up to you, as long as I have it.” He looked back at the curly-headed boy, who smiled eagerly at him. “Any ideas?”

Harry thought about it for a moment. “D’you have chicken?” Harry stood behind Louis to peer into the fridge. Louis nodded and handed him a package of two small chicken breasts. Harry nodded slowly, thinking up ideas as he stared down at the chicken and furrowed his brows. “Mozzarella?”

“You’d better be glad I hit the grocery store today, Harry.” Louis smiled as he held out a container of mozzarella and Harry graciously took it.

“Okay, erm, prosciutto?” Harry watched as Louis rummaged through the refrigerator and shook his head slowly, pulling out a different package that resembled the meat.

“I have Parma ham, which is basically the same thing.” Louis held out a package of Parma ham and Harry piled it onto the other ingredients. “Is that okay?”

Harry turned it over in his hands and examined it, nodding slowly as a smile spread across his face and his dimples showed. “Better, actually, I always used prosciutto because it’s cheaper, but this is great.” He looked up at Louis and beamed. "It's great." He repeated. “Do you have any mashed potato mix?”

“I’ve got potatoes.” Louis stood from the refrigerator and shrugged, shutting it behind him.

“That’ll be fine.” Harry smiled set out all the ingredients on the island counter as Louis opened the pantry and got out a bag of potatoes. “I’ll need about three of those, please.”

Louis did as Harry asked without question, not quite sure what Harry had in mind. He set the potatoes down while Harry unpackaged the chicken and set it out on the counter. “So, what are we planning on making, exactly?”

Harry turned around with an excited but determined look on his face. “Chicken.” He made a gesture with his hands. “Stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in Parma ham.” A grin stretched across his dimpled cheeks. “With a side of homemade mashed potatoes.”

Louis smiled and shrugged, up for anything. “Well let’s get to it then.”

The next hour was spent maneuvering around the kitchen, Louis working on the mashed potatoes and Harry fixing the chicken. It was almost better than being home alone, cooking by himself for his family who hardly appreciated his effort. He loved them unconditionally nevertheless, as they loved him, but he felt as though he didn't get enough credit, being the only man in the house and the only one to ever cook.

However, Louis praised him for every little thing he did, and for once, he felt appreciated.

"I think I messed the ham up." Harry bit his lip as he looked down at what they created, trying not to giggle as the ham fell off the chicken slowly.

Louis slipped a hand around Harry’s waist and shook his head. “It looks great, baby, and I’m sure it tastes great too.” He hugged Harry’s side.

Harry looked up at him with big eyes. “Thank you.” Harry mumbled, observing the face of his captor. He didn’t think before he threw both arms around him and buried his face in Louis’s chest, inhaling deeply as tears welled up in his eyes. Louis, taken aback by the motion, hesitantly returned the gesture and hugged Harry back. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’s waist and sighed heavily.

Louis rubbed Harry’s lower back and kissed the top of his head. “You okay?”

Harry nodded slightly. “I’m fine, yeah.”

The chicken was better than expected. The two sat down on the sofa and Louis had turned the television to some reality show about housewives of Orange County. They ate their chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in Parma ham in silence, besides the occasional comment about the show or remark at who they liked or didn’t like. Plates were set on the table beside the sofa once the two had finished and Harry tucked himself into Louis’s chest once again, slowly slipping in and out of consciousness but quite content with his current position.

“Did you drug the mashed potatoes?” Harry mumbled against Louis’s collarbone, too tired to even make his voice sound like he was asking a question. Louis’s chest shook as he laughed softly and ran a hand down Harry’s arm.

“I think you’re just tired,” Louis whispered. Harry hummed and draped his arm across Louis’s tummy, shutting his eyes. Louis moved his hand up Harry’s side and looked down at him, noticing that the boy was already falling asleep. “Harry, love, d’you want to head back to your room?"

Harry shook his head and grabbed at Louis’s shirt as if it would keep him there with Louis. “Wanna be with you.” He mumbled.

Louis felt his stomach flutter at that and he bit his lip, eyes on the younger boy. “C’mon, let’s get your jeans off then, you can’t sleep with those on.” He helped Harry sit up and Harry slid his jeans off sleepily, tossing them to the floor before cuddling back in Louis’s chest. The show went off and advertisements came on, so Louis reached for the remote as a lady on the screen spoke briefly in some foreign language Harry couldn’t identify- _where was he?_

“ _Be cautious around bridges this week, since some of the rain has frozen over them which would cause difficulties in driving in some southern parts of Sweden, especially in Gothenburg this evening_.” The announcer said in a heavy accent. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Louis.

“Am I in Sweden?” Harry asked in a small, quiet voice.

Louis didn’t say anything but kept his eyes on the television as if there was something wrong with it. Harry decided to pay closer attention.

“ _The search for_ seventeen-year-old _Harry Styles is still going strong, no signs or clues to the whereabouts of the Holmes Chapel student found yet. If you have seen this boy_ -” A picture of Harry’s rather embarrassing yearbook photo flashed on the screen. “ _Please contact the police immediately_ -”

Louis shut the television off and let out a heavy breath. Harry, dumbfounded, sat up on the sofa and looked down at his hands, wrists still a shade of pink from where he’d been shackled just earlier that day. His throat tightened up and he felt tears pooling in his eyes as it hit him that this wasn’t supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be in his own bed, sleeping by himself, in his own house, in his own _country_. He looked up at Louis for a few seconds before shaking his head and breaking down in tears.

It occurred to Louis that he’d completely fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaaallllly late update. Midterms were hell for me and I apologize for not writing, but 83 kudos, are you shitting me? That's insane, I love all of you loads. Comments, kudos, and bookmarks help so much (also you'll be notified when I update this!) so don't forget to show the love xxx Thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just go with what happens in this chapter.

Harry hummed as he shuffled around the counter of the West Mandeville Bakery and Pastry shop, arranging a set of petite fours and cupcakes behind the glass as a display. He figured he should head back to the kitchen and work on the wedding cake that was ordered, but the bell on the door rang before he could even consider it. He turned around to greet the customer, being the only one currently in the bakery and in need of some company.

“Hi, how are you?” Harry’s dimples showed as he smiled at the man entering, and the man waved back at him before looking around the small bakery. “Can I help you find anything, sir?”

The man, who was dressed in a denim jacket and skinny jeans, gave Harry a keen look as if he was an expert on small pastries and shook his head in response. He looked down at the display with admiration. “This is quite the shop you’ve got.” He continued to scan the small bakery, taking note of how clean and precise it was. “Are you all alone here?”

Harry nodded and half-smiled at the man, finding him unnaturally easy to conversate with. “For the moment, yes, my coworkers are out getting some ingredients for the walnut snowball cookies we’re making later this afternoon.” He leaned against the counter towards the man, smiling contently at the thought of them. “They’re one of my favorite pastries, definitely on my top five.”

The man raised his eyebrows and returned his gaze to Harry, who was giving him an intrigued look. “I’m rather fond of these tiny cakes here, with the hard shell icing.” He pointed to the display of petite fours Harry had just finished setting out.

Harry nodded and reached under the counter to take out a tray of them, handing it to the man. “Free sample?” Harry beamed.

The man chuckled and picked out a red velvet petite four, thanking Harry before biting into it and humming. “This has got to be one of the finest pastries I’ve ever had.” He said, the younger boy blushing and looking down at his shoes.

“ _Well_ , I don’t know about that, sir,” Harry mumbled bashfully, heat rising to his face. “If you’d like more, I could give you a discount.” He bit down on his lower lip and looked up at the man with a captivating gaze, something about him drawing Harry in.

“Do I have to place an order?” The man took out his wallet and flipped through the cash- Harry pretended he didn’t notice the abundance of pounds he had stored away.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you do." Harry turned his head slightly to give the man an apologetic look. "I can give you what we have for now and have the rest ready by tomorrow morning.” Harry reached back under the counter and took out what was left of the petite fours- there were six on the tray, only two of them the red velvet ones.

“Then I’ll buy what you have.” The man flashed a charming smile at Harry and he lowered his gaze like a schoolboy with a crush, punching numbers into the register and trying not to make eye contact- he considered for a moment that the man was flirting with him, and he that might have been flirting back.

“That’s going to come up to 5.28£, sir.” Harry said, biting down on his lip again. “Are you wanting to order a box? We have half-dozens for 5.69£ and dozens at 11£, but as I was saying, I could give you a discount on whatever it is you’d like.” He half-smiled at the man, hoping he wouldn’t ask why he was getting a discount.

“I’ll have the dozen box, and d’you mind making them all the red velvet?” The man asked politely.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, sir.” Harry pressed a few more buttons on the register and looked up at the man. “That’ll be 12.62£, I added a twenty-five percent discount so it’s a little lower for you.” Harry’s smile lingered and he watched as the man pulled out a 20£ note and set it on the table.

“Do you have a business card, love?” The man asked while Harry took the change and receipt from the register and handed it to him. Harry nodded and tried to keep himself from blushing at the nickname, fumbling for the box of business cards.

“The dozen will be ready by tomorrow morning, probably around 9:00.” Harry smiled, the man taking the card and placing it in his rather bulky wallet. “I’m working all day tomorrow, so whenever you’d like to come, just bring your receipt.” Harry leaned over the counter and lowered his voice despite there was no one else in the bakery. “No one usually gets here until 8:30 besides me.” The corner of his mouth turned upwards into a small smile.

The man smirked and kept eye contact with Harry as he pocketed his wallet and nodded. “Then I guess I’ll see you at 8.” The man subtly winked at the younger boy and Harry giggled, dropping his gaze to the counter.

“Thank you, sir.” Harry handed the man what was left of the pastries he’d bought and the man was on his way out the door, leaving Harry to lean against the counter and wonder what the fuck had just happened.

_Did he just tease a grown man?_

* * *

Harry’s eyes grew unnaturally wide as he walked into the kitchen to find Louis opening a pink box on the counter labeled “West Mandeville Bakery and Pastry” on it. A horrible feeling of déjà vu washed through his stomach and he shook his head, bringing a hand up to tangle in his hair. It was all too much for him to process. _  
_

“Red velvet petite four?” Louis smiled encouragingly as he offered Harry a small cake cube. “I’ve got twelve of them, I don’t know if you expected me to have them all for myself.”

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. His mind was too cluttered to think straight and his senses were telling him to get the fuck out of that house, but he only accepted Louis’s offer and studied his face with a troubled gaze. The entire evening had gone to complete shit after what he’d seen on the news, how much worse could it get?

The boy bit into the cake and sighed. Red velvet was, by far, the best kind they made. It reminded him of home and early mornings in the bakery, sneaking pastries to the back so he could take a cake break. He never expected to be eating his own creations in the house of his captor- frankly, he never expected to be captured at all.

“Y-you’re..” Harry stumbled over his own thoughts, wondering how he couldn’t have seen it beforehand. “You’re the man I gave the discount to, Louis-” Harry’s breaths began to fall heavy and he backed up, starting to remember more and more of what happened before the blackout. He couldn’t remember anything from the morning Louis was supposed to pick up the box, but he remembered seeing him in the store and talking to him the day before.

“Baby, come on now, calm down.” Louis set the box down and stepped around the island to where Harry was standing, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder. He tipped Harry’s chin up so he could look into his beautiful dark green eyes, the corner of his mouth pulling into a half-smile.

“I- I thought you were nice,” Harry whispered, lower lip quivering. “At the bakery, you were so friendly-”

“I am,” Louis ran his thumb across Harry’s jawline and gave him a sympathetic gaze. “I couldn’t stay in Manchester, lovely, that’s not- I live here, in Stockholm, and I couldn't just leave you,” He trailed off.

Harry’s chest felt heavy when he thought about geography class, remembering how far away Stockholm was from England. He let out a small noise and felt a tear fall down his cheek before he broke away from Louis and backed up, running into the sofa behind him. “L- Louis, I want to go home,” Harry whimpered.

Louis shook his head and grabbed something off the counter, nearing the boy slowly. “You saw the news, Harry, I’d be arrested, I can’t-” He shook his head and bit down hard on his bottom lip. “I can’t let you do that.”

Harry didn’t even have time to struggle before he felt a sharp pain in his arm and his entire body went limp within a few seconds, eyes falling shut as he collapsed on the back of the sofa.

Louis dropped the syringe on the floor and caught him before he could hit the floor, sliding a hand under his knees to carry him bridal-style into Louis’s room. He laid him down on the bed and sat on the edge of it, a long sigh escaping his lips. Louis, resting his head in his hands and staring down at the floor, decided that it was the time to choose.

Either let Harry go and risk never seeing him again, or keep him in his custody and care for him, knowing that the 2,000 kilometers between his hometown and Stockholm would ensure both of their safety.

_Of course, Louis went with the latter._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that decent, at least? In celebration of this hitting 100 kudos, I decided to treat you all with a surprise update. I can't thank you enough for sticking with me this far and commenting and bookmarking, it means the world to me and believe it or not, every comment is motivation to keep writing. I love every single one of you so much, thank you xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay lovely lovely people, here it is.
> 
> (Shoutout to Alexis for making me happy like every single chapter. I love you so much oi)

The blue eyed 22-year-old flipped pancakes on a rectangular skillet, humming quietly through the almost satisfying sizzle of the batter and the smell of it cooking. He decided that, since he was sharing his flat with Harry, he would start learning how to cook. There might have been a few pieces of eggshell in the pancakes, but nevertheless, he made an effort for the sake of the boy sleeping in his bed.

There was something about him, something about the way Harry recovered so easily from the situation but still knew the weight of it all. How he was so gentle with everything but had the capability and determination to fight back- even though he didn’t. Louis didn’t quite know why Harry wasn’t trying to escape. Maybe he was scared, or maybe he didn’t have the strength yet, maybe he was recovering from the whole thing.

Louis had fallen asleep the night before on the sofa, not wanting to disrupt Harry’s rest- _not that he would anyways, he was unconscious from the Rohypnol_. The boy looked peaceful and young as he slept, and Louis felt as though he’d create some riff in Harry’s innocence by sleeping next to him.

He ended up making ten pancakes and scrambled eggs, setting them out on the island counter since he’d never bothered to get a dining table, living alone for the past three and a half years. As he poured Yorkshire tea in teacups, he heard the doorhandle to his room rattle and a whine come from behind it.

“Louis,” Harry groaned. Louis sighed and headed towards the door, not sure if he should trust Harry after what the boy had learned the night before. “Louis, I need to pee, please let me out.” His voice was low and gravelly and Louis had to stop himself from falling on the wall since his knees dared to buckle beneath him.

Louis opened the door for Harry and Harry spilled out, rushing to the bathroom in practically nothing. Louis shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair, regaining himself.

“I made you breakfast, Harry.” Louis called out as Harry disappeared behind the bathroom door. He walked into his room, picking Harry’s maroon shirt up off the floor and folding it as he chuckled to himself at how messy Harry had made the bed, the sheets twisted up and the pillows strone across the mattress. He tidied up the sheets and arranged the pillows as they always were, Harry’s scent just starting to rub off on them.

Louis grabbed a pair of his sweatpants on the way out, laying them on the back of the sofa as Harry exited the bathroom, ruffling his fringe and shamelessly sauntering through the flat in nothing but his lace. He bit down hard on his lip and dropped his gaze, clearing his throat. “I brought out sweats for you, dunno if you want to wear them or not.”

Harry hummed and moved over to the sofa, pulling the sweatpants up over his small waist and tying the drawstring since they were a few sizes too big for him. Nevertheless, they were comfortable and Harry almost thanked Louis before another thought crossed his mind and he looked up to furrow his eyebrows at the man.

“So you _did_ drug me again.” Harry said lowly, a solemn expression on his face. He was tired of blacking out, and although he somehow knew Louis wouldn’t try any antics with him, he wasn’t necessarily up for involuntary sleep. It couldn’t be healthy.

Louis sighed and shook his head as he spooned out scrambled eggs onto his plate, not making eye contact with the boy “You were hyperventilating, I did it for your own safety,” He said patiently. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand-”

“Of course I wouldn’t, how am I supposed to understand why some random guy captured me and moved to Sweden, a-and then buys me clothes then drugs me whenever things get too out of hand?” Harry shook his head, giving Louis a look like he was deranged. “You have no idea what you’re doing, Louis-”

“Stop talking to me like that!” Louis raised his voice, slamming the spoon down on the counter. He looked up to find that Harry had flinched and backed up a little, eyes wide. “I can just as easily lock you up in your room until you decide to start acting like the damsel in distress that you are, but I’m sure you’d much rather stay out here where I’m giving you food, shelter, a warm bed-” He threw his hands up. “What else could you want from me?”

Harry almost couldn’t speak, so the words that spilled from his lips were a surprise to the both of them. “Something you can’t give me,” Harry breathed.

Louis’s stomach turned and he let out a short breath, shaking his head as he looked over at the boy from across the flat. “And what’s that?” He said doubtfully.

Harry shrugged and fit his hands into the pockets of the sweatpants, stepping over to the island in the kitchen, eyes on the floor. “Love.” He mumbled.

Louis, not expecting the answer, stood taken aback by Harry’s response, his doubt that Louis could love him. Louis shook his head again and continued to stare at the boy. “You don’t want me to love you.” Louis said lowly, continuing to shake his head as if the thought of it was simply ridiculous. He'd thought about it before, but coming out of Harry's mouth, it just seemed... _Wrong_. “I can’t.”

Harry leaned against the island countertop and bit down on his lower lip. “What about the bakery, hm?” He gazed over at Louis. “What was that?”

Louis exhaled shortly and his lips turned up to a small smile. “I found you attractive, yes, but that was it.” He lied, not wanting to risk anything. “You were very,” Louis paused, thinking of the word. “Very engaging, easy to conversate with.”

Harry rounded the island and kept his eyes on the man, trying to read his expression. He took note of his tired eyes, messy hair that suited him well, his basically flawless complexion and short stubble on his chin and above his lips. He had bright blue eyes that seemed almost unnatural, with a few flecks of teal in the centers. Harry’s kidnapper was actually pretty gorgeous.

Harry had to remind himself that he was trying to make a point. “You’re psycho.” He breathed, nearing the man slowly. “And you’re a kidnapper, and this is messed up.”

Louis wasn’t sure where the boy was going with the conversation, but he looked down at him as the gap between the two slowly closed in. “What are you getting at?” Louis whispered.

Harry shook his head and reached over to dust off some flour from Louis’s shirt. “You’ll never be able to love me, even if you wanted to.” He almost whispered.

“ _Bullshit_.” Louis hissed before closing the gap between the two and pulling Harry towards him by the back of his neck, ducking his head to fit his lips with Harry’s and kiss him desperately, as if he felt that he had to prove his devotion to the boy. Harry froze, hands reflexively moving up to Louis’s chest, but he didn’t push him off. Despite that this man took him away from everyone he loved, all of his friends, his hometown, despite that this man ripped him from his life and forced him into a completely different _country_ , he leaned back up into the kiss and grabbed Louis’s t-shirt, pulling him closer as his heart rate increased rapidly, his breaths becoming shallow as the man moved his hands to Harry's shoulders and deepened the kiss.

“Fuck you.” Harry mumbled before Louis pushed him against the counter and continued to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M TRYING TO MAKE WEEKLY UPDATES NOW!! That might not be important to some of you, but I'm going to try, I LOVE writing this story and I love that you guys are enjoying it too. So expect another update this weekend, I love all of you to Andromeda and back xxxx
> 
> (Comment your opinions on what just happened? Whaaaaat???)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took fucking forever to update. I love all of you to Andromeda and back x

As always, it was raining in Manchester. Louis wasn’t necessarily lost, but at the same time, he wouldn’t say that he knew where he was going. His eyes too often shifted to the digital clock in his car, the minutes counting down until 8:00 becoming less and less. The thing about downtown Holmes Chapel was that everything was tightly packed together, so it was easy to confuse coffee shops for sex shops and get lost in one big blur of small businesses. He ended up stopping by Starbucks, ordering two drinks, and asking for directions to West Mandeville Bakery and Pastry shop, finding that he’d already passed it and the shop was a few blocks back.

Louis thanked the barista and looked down at his drink, something about the way she spelled his name ‘Lewie” making the man cringe and wonder if he should have spelled it for her.

Louis speed-walked to his maroon Volkswagen Up to avoid being completely drenched, closing the door behind him and turning the key in the ignition, the heat drying his face and hair almost immediately. He pulled out a small ziploc bag, one he had to travel to the backstreets of Bradford to buy- what these pill junkies called “R2” but Louis had researched the night before to find that it was formally Rohypnol, known for its popularity in date rape drugs. The victim would pass out almost immediately after ingesting the pill and wake up with no recollection of what happened beforehand.

Louis had stolen things all the time as a child- hamsters from pet shops, stray cats, he mastered the art of shoplifting, so he knew the basics of getting away with theft. However, what he was plotting to do was a completely different concept. The boy that worked in the pastry shop had dreams, goals, motives, a job to maintain, an education to pursue- he couldn’t just take him away from the people he knew and loved.

Yet, he felt as though he’d never get another chance like this, like he was obliged to drug and capture the boy he’d met only the day before, as if the only way he could get to know him was to take him and care for him- surely he’d understand, right?

Louis dropped two of the pills into the peppermint mocha labeled “Harry.” They dissolved quickly and disappeared, and Louis almost took a sip to check the taste before realizing that was a stupid idea and he’d be completely fucked if he did.

He rushed up to the West Mandeville Bread and Pastry, the rain seeming to pour down harder as he pushed the door open and quickly returned to shelter. The bell on the door rang above him and he looked around the small bakery, the sound of rain disappearing behind him and silence surrounding him. The bakery was vacant, as far as he could tell, the smell of freshly baked cake in the air and Louis could only faintly hear Michael Buble playing from the kitchen.

Before Louis could call out for Harry, the boy came shuffling around the corner after a frantic “Coming!” as if Louis were his manager and about to reprimand him for not tending to the customer sooner. Louis held back a smile as the boy stumbled over the bump between the kitchen and the counter, an apron tied around his neck and his back that was stained with flour and a variety of icing colors. Harry giggled and sheepishly wiped his hands on his apron, ducking his head.

“Sorry for the mess, I have a cake to bake by the end of the day and I’m working on getting it out of the way.” He smiled, untying the back of his apron but letting it hang from his neck. Louis watched him in some mix of admiration and fascination. “It’s been a dreadfully long morning waiting for you, I keep looking over at the door every time I hear a noise.” He shuffled behind the counter and Louis chuckled, eyes on the boy.

He hummed and set the Starbucks drinks down on the counter. “I might have gotten a little lost on the way down.”

Harry, the counter separating him from the man, looked down at the drinks as he laughed softly. “Lewie?” He raised an eyebrow, reading the name on the drink.

“They spelled it wrong, but you’ve got the basic concept.” Louis chuckled and moved Harry’s drink away from the boy, wanting to make this last as long as he could- even though Harry wouldn’t remember any of it.

“Where are you from?” Harry leaned against the counter, an interested look on his face.

Louis smiled to himself and shook his head, fixing the rolled-up sleeves of his Stone Roses shirt. “I grew up in Doncaster, but I live in Sweden.” He said, returning his gaze to Harry, who was taking his apron off the rest of the way, dark green shirt rolling up with it and exposing Harry’s milky skin, which Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“So do you speak Swedish?” Harry asked as he folded his apron and set it on a table behind him.

“Not much.” Louis smiled. “Just enough to get me in and out of the country, do a little shopping, that’s it.” He chuckled and Harry reached under the counter to grab the box Louis ordered.

“So I’m guessing I won’t see you much anymore.” Harry said in a slightly defeated tone, rocking back on his heels. “Must take you forever to get here.”

Louis inhaled slowly and toyed with the edge of the box to occupy his attention, half-shrugging. “You never know, I could end up seeing you again.”

“Doubt it.” Harry muttered under his breath.

Louis reached across the counter and tipped Harry’s chin up, a small smile on his lips. “Don’t be like that, now,” He watched as Harry giggled and his cheeks turned a shade of pink. “I’ll try to come back sometime, doll, just for you.”

Harry reached up and grabbed Louis’s hand quickly as if that would keep him from going. “You’re not leaving yet though, right?” He asked, worry in his voice.

Louis brought Harry’s hand up and kissed his knuckles like Harry was a princess, the boy squeaking and grinning at the gesture. Louis smiled and shook his head. “Of course not, you didn’t invite me here early just to give me my order, did you?”

Harry swayed his hips slightly and bit his lip, shrugging as he smiled bashfully. “I guess not.” He mumbled.

Louis leaned against the counter and took his Starbucks, a million thoughts racing through his mind of how he could take advantage of the situation while he still could. But Harry looked all too innocent with flour on his shirt and wide eyes behind the counter, all Louis wanted to do was treat him like a princess and do everything he could to make sure he was happy.

“So is this for me?” Harry picked up the drink labeled “Harry” and looked at it, smiling.

Louis took it from him and nodded, setting it back down. “You don’t have to drink it now, though, lovely.” He said gently, Harry not even questioning it. The boy rounded the corner of the counter that separated the two and looked up at Louis, hardly shorter than him but considerably smaller in general. Louis turned to face him and smiled sort of expectantly, an unspoken “if you’re going to do something, then just do it” in his eyes and a surge of adrenaline pumping through the younger boy’s chest.

“I’ve decided that I like you.” Harry declared quickly, hands behind his back.

Louis’s chest felt heavy and he nodded slowly. “That’s,” He paused, dropping his gaze to stare down at his Vans. “That’s rather unfortunate.”

Harry ducked his head and shrugged, hands behind his back. “It is.”

Louis reached out hesitantly and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder, looking deeply into his emerald eyes. “This won’t be the last time I see you.” Louis said quietly, his voice sincere. He moved his hand down Harry’s arm and gave him a reassuring look.

“Promise?” Harry looked up at him, eyes filled with hope and desperation.

Louis handed Harry his Starbucks and nodded, smiling. “I promise.”

* * *

 

Louis broke the kiss and shook his head, running a hand through his caramel hair as his face contorted into an expression of pain and guilt. “This is all wrong.” He muttered, backing away from Harry. “You’re supposed to be in Manchester, this-” He gestured to the air around them. “It’s not supposed to be like this.”

Harry shrugged and leaned against the island, frame submissive and meek as if he was trying not to send any bad intentions. “I couldn’t agree more.” He said lowly. “But I’m here, and you’re here, and you’ve already kissed me, so...” He trailed off.

Louis shut his eyes and continued to shake his head, wringing his fingers as he stood back against the refrigerator. “Why aren’t you scared anymore?” Louis whispered.

Harry stepped towards the older man and bit down on his cherry red lower lip, pouted from kissing Louis. “I have nothing to lose, now.” He said, furrowing his eyebrows as he re-evaluated his sentence and shook his head. “Besides my V-card and I’m pretty sure you have plans for that too.” He said with a smug look on his face.

Louis watched him and gave him a discontented look, not sure what had gotten into the boy. “What am I supposed to do?” Louis whispered, eyes locked with Harry’s.

Harry stepped away from Louis and smirked, sauntering over to the sofa where he ran his hand over the cushion and returned his gaze to his captor. “I suggest you shove another needle in my arm, hightail back to Manchester, and leave me on the doorstep of the West Mandeville Bakery and Pastry so I can just forget about all the shit you’ve put me through-” He cut himself off. “Oh, but wait, you can’t do that, because you have some fucked up morals and you’re so convinced that this is what’s best for me, isn’t that it?”

Louis raised his voice and gripped onto the counter, chest growing heavy. “I have done nothing but care for you, devote my time and everything else I have just to make sure your needs are satisfied-”

“Great fucking job of it, then!” Harry yelled, throwing his hands up. “I’m so satisfied knowing my mum and my sister are practically killing themselves looking for me, to the point where it’s on a news channel in fucking Sweden!” Harry started towards Louis quickly. “If you’re going to kill me, then just kill me,” Harry dropped his voice to simply a murmur. “Whatever your intentions were, do it and get it over with. I’m not your pet, I’m a person with a life, and I deserve better than this shithole apartment and some psycho who doesn’t even know how to hold a proper kidnapping.”

And Louis didn’t even realize what he was doing until Harry had brought his hands up to his face and let out some noise of pain, looking back up at Louis as his face grew red and tears pricked at his lovely green eyes. “L-Louis?” Harry whimpered.

Louis kept his cool and crossed his arms, looking down at Harry with a somewhat smug look on his face, as if he’d proven himself to be in control of the situation. He’d never hit anyone before, but something about it was oddly satisfying. Of course, he cared for Harry immensely, and he’d like to think of the motion as more of a love slap. But nevertheless, Harry needed to realize who was in charge- and that was Louis.

“Go to your room, Harry,” He said sternly as he turned around and reached for his keychain. “I’ll be back sooner or later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS 3AM AND I AM UPDATING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ASSHOLES
> 
> Yes, I promised to make weekly updates. Yes, I broke that promise. I'm sorry, it was Spirit Week at my school and I've been dealing with a lot of shit, but I'm going to /try/ to keep the promise from now on.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE GREAT??? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF LOUIS'S EPIC SMACKDOWN?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. It's 2:17 as I'm typing this chapter note. I do it because I love you guys. And Alexis. I love Alexis too, that anal cavity.

Harry felt like he was losing his sanity, locked in his maroon room among candles and a queen mattress with shackles on the sides. There were no windows, no distractions besides the flicker of the candlelight and Harry had even considered burning the place down before he remembered he was alone, locked in the room, and that would cost him his life- _as if he hadn’t already lost it to Louis._

He considered screaming and hitting the walls, but his voice was almost already hoarse and he was simply running on the energy he had left from breakfast. He became dreadfully hungry as the clock outside his door counted off the seconds he’d spent in there, the familiar ‘tick tick ticks’ blending into each other until he couldn’t even tell which direction he was facing. He’d been in the situation before, but this time it didn’t even seem real- _had Louis drugged him again?_

Harry decided he’d take the time to his advantage and he climbed back in his maroon bed under his maroon covers, and it didn’t take him long to quickly slip out of consciousness- at that point, anything was better than being trapped in his own mind.

* * *

 

Louis was feeling absolutely horrible as he pushed open the door of West Mandeville Bakery and Pastry shop, the bell above the door ringing and a “Hi, how are you?” coming from the small, old lady behind the counter. Louis would rather have seen Harry in the place of the woman, eyes bright and cheeks flushed, and though he had the boy all to himself now, it just wasn’t the same.

Louis forced a smile in return and stepped towards the counter, scanning over the pastries to find that not much had changed since his last visit. He pulled out his wallet and looked up at the woman with a patient look. "I'm here to place an order of snowball cookies." Louis said as professionally as he could, despite that the name sounded slightly ridiculous.

The lady chuckled and scribbled something down on a notepad, shaking her head slowly. "That's what the kid that used to work here called them, sweetie, they're formerly _Russian tea cakes_." She corrected him, her accent heavily Irish. "Poor boy's run away from home." She paused, looking up at Louis. "It's what the police have been saying, at least."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and gave her a questioning look. "Now why would he do that?"

"Grades at school weren't too good, the kid was a genius but he just didn't have the motivation to do his work." She shrugged and punched in numbers on the cash register, a solemn look on her face. "He'd always come in here happy as can be, he really loved the bakery." She sighed.

"It's a shame he's gone." Louis said lowly, his stomach turning with guilt.

"I don't believe it," The lady- her nametag read Barbara- looked up at Louis, a concerned expression on her face. "Kid's got too much potential to just up and leave, I think something happened to 'im."

"What do you mean?" Louis raised an eyebrow, leaning against the counter. He wanted to get insight of what the town was thinking about the whole disappearance- to know where he stood in playing it safe.

" _Kidnapping_." Barbara lowered her voice to a whisper. "Harry, t-the kid that went missin', he was in the middle of baking a cake here, he wouldn't just run away in the middle of baking." She reached under the counter and pulled out a basket of papers, what Louis assumed were receipts. "The last order that was placed was to be picked up that mornin', some old fucker must've tricked him into getting in his car or something." She shook her head. "I just don't think it's fair, that they're sayin' he ran off."

Louis drummed his fingers on the counter and gave her a concerned look. "I send my best wishes in finding him, he sounds like a lovely boy." He said, his words thoughtful as he truly felt sorry for the woman- and everyone else he'd impacted by taking Harry.

The lady shook her head as to clear her mind and put her basket of receipts back. "What size box of Russian tea cakes would you like, sweetheart?"

Louis spent the passing hours in downtown Holmes Chapel, stopping through shops and picking up small items and occasional clothing for Harry or himself. The streets were lined with small businesses and restaurants, and Louis could only imagine how Harry appreciated the small town, everything so closely packed together.

As soon as Harry crossed his mind, however, Louis's thoughts spiraled downhill until all he could think about was the fact that he hit such an innocent, undeserving, lovely boy. Guilt washed over him like a tsunami and he had to stop at Starbucks to compose himself, deciding to pick up some Japanese food on the way home.

* * *

His flat was much warmer than the brisk wind and below freezing temperatures of the outside world, and Louis shrugged his coat off the first chance he got, setting down his bags by the coat rack and flipping on the lights. He was almost too eager to visit Harry, but remembered he had an apology to make and so he slowed down on the way to his room and unlocked the door patiently.

No noise emitted from the room as he opened the door and peered in, so Louis quietly made his way to the bed to find Harry sleeping peacefully, his expression soft and beautiful as usual. Louis took a moment to admire him as he pulled the sheets further over Harry's shoulder and knelt down beside his bed, pressing a light kiss to his forehead.

"Hey, baby," Louis whispered, brushing Harry's fringe from his forehead and smiling fondly. "I'm back, sleepyhead."

Harry hummed, slow at waking up, mumbling a "hi" as he reached up to rub his eyes and stretch, mind and vision still clouded from sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and ran a hand through his curls, sorting through his thoughts and remembering this was the man that hit him and then locked him in a room for who knows how long. If he had any sense at all, he’d be furious that Louis had abused him, but at the moment, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and maybe cuddle a little.

Harry flopped back down on the pillow and let out a short breath. “I’m tired.” He muttered.

Louis bit down on his lower lip and sighed, reaching over and placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “Doll, I’m sorry about earlier, I- I wasn’t thinking.” He said lowly, watching as Harry tensed up at the thought of what he did. “I don’t ever want to hurt you, but you have to understand that this- this isn't easy for me, either, and it's hard to handle you when you're angry at me all the time.”

Harry nodded, feeling a lump in his throat rising as if he was going to cry right there.

Louis laughed softly and lowered his gaze, shaking his head. “You _do_ look really hot when you’re pissed, though.” He smiled.

Harry sniffled and giggled quietly, wiping his eyes with the back of his wrist as he sat up in his bed. Louis stood and held out his hand for Harry, who took it and swung his legs off the bed. Louis had forgotten about his lack of a shirt and quickly diverted his gaze from the boy as to not make his affection seem too obvious. Just as Louis was leading him out the door, Harry's voice came from behind him and made him stop before heading out.

“ _Louis_?”

Louis wheeled around. “Yeah, babe?” He smiled patiently.

Harry folded his arms over his chest and rocked back on his heels, gaze shifting from the floor up to Louis. “Can you kiss me again?” He asked in a small voice, eyes wide.

Louis smiled and stepped towards him, reaching out to slide a hand around Harry’s slim waist- Harry was so small and fragile, Louis felt as though he’d hurt him just by touching him. However, he’d basically do anything for the boy so he whispered “of course” and leaned down to fit his lips with Harry’s softer, plump ones as the younger boy’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned up into the kiss. Harry’s arms drifted to Louis’s chest, then to his lower back as he tried to close the gap between them as subtly as possible.

Louis, however, wasn’t one for being subtle, and parted the kiss to give Harry a look. “I really _am_ sorry, Harry, you need to know that." He whispered, running his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry, still regrouping from the kiss, hooked his hands around Louis's waist and took a breath. "I know." He nodded.

Louis pressed a small kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth and smiled, Harry giggling as he stood on his toes and tried to kiss Louis full-on. Louis tugged on Harry's curls to stop him from doing so and Harry squeaked, grinning. "Louis," He whined, tightening his grip on Louis's waist. Louis grabbed Harry's arms and Harry struggled against him, giggling as Louis wrestled him down to the bed and pinned his arms above his head, Harry giving in and sighing.

Louis, hovering over the boy, leaned down and kissed him gently, Harry kissing back with slightly more desperation. Louis couldn't help but notice how inexperienced he was, and considered for a moment that he could've been Harry's first kiss. Harry struggled against Louis's grip as he kissed him, but Louis wasn't giving up and Harry could only kiss him and bring his knee up to push against Louis's back, trying to get him to let go of his wrists.

Harry made a final attempt to break free of Louis's grip and pouted when he found it was no use. Louis's smirk shifted into a fond smile and he let go of Harry's arms, leaning down to kiss him again, but a slower, more patient kiss. Harry took this as an okay to move his hands to Louis's shoulders and push him over on his side so he could roll over to sit on his waist. Louis let him do so without putting up a fight, a small smile lingering on his lips.

"So what's your plan now, hm?" Louis smiled smugly, moving his hands up to Harry's hips.

Harry grabbed Louis's hands and folded them over Louis's chest, smiling. "No touching for you, okay?" He gave him a stern look as he tucked Louis's hands under his back so he wouldn't be tempted to move them.

Harry moved his hands over Louis's chest and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to Louis's lips before giggling and moving back. "I'm not that good at leading this sort of thing," He mumbled shyly. Louis smiled and lifted his head off the bed to kiss Harry, the younger boy returning the kiss as his breath picked up and he subconsciously moved his hips down against Louis's. "Okay, rules don't apply anymore," Harry muttered breathlessly as he fumbled for Louis's hands to take them out from under him.

Louis let out a breath of relief as he moved his hands to Harry's lower back and pulled him closer so there was practically no room between the two, his right hand shifting around Harry's waist and to his front, and Harry didn't even notice how shamefully hard he was until Louis was palming him through his sweatpants. Harry made some noise of surprise and fumbled for Louis's hand, brushing him away quickly. "Louis-"

"Hey, hey," Louis cooed, sitting up and tilting Harry's jaw to get Harry focused on him again. "It's okay, don't freak out, baby." He whispered and let Harry grab his arms tightly and frown at him. "Hey, if you don't want to do that, it's fine with me." Louis said, giving Harry a sincere look.

Harry shook his head and dropped Louis's arms, shrugging. "It's not like _that_ ," He sighed, drawing lines in Louis's shirt. "You just surprised me, I- I wasn't expecting anything to _actually_ happen." He mumbled.

Louis leaned in to kiss Harry's cheek, sliding his hand around his waist and pulling him close. "I just don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable with." He pressed kisses along Harry's jawline and up to his lips, Harry returning the kiss lightly. "But I'm assuming you'll need help getting rid of that issue you've got, hm?" He whispered, pecking small kisses to Harry's lips.

Harry rolled his eyes and pretended not to be absolutely embarrassed, but his cheeks glowing a shade of pink said otherwise. "Whatever." He muttered.

"That's good enough for me," Louis chuckled as he wrapped a hand around the back of Harry's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, Harry's lips slightly swollen and a dark red from the amount of snogging they'd been doing. And Harry would admit, he wanted Louis extremely bad, but he'd never been so exposed, so vulnerable before. He always imagined himself as a dom, but he was seriously doubting himself now that he had Louis.

"Might be a good idea to get these off, then," Louis mumbled as he pulled at the waistband of Harry's sweatpants and Harry lifted himself up to aid in getting them off, tossing them to the side. Louis had to avert his eyes from the sight of Harry painfully hard in black lace, biting down on his lip and clearing his throat.

Harry noticed the effect he had on Louis and smiled smugly, adjusting himself and moving so that he wasn't quite so exposed. He tipped Louis's chin up and kissed him hard, moving against his hips to relieve some of the pressure in his lower region. Louis hooked his hands around Harry's thighs and continued to explore the younger boy's body, memorizing every curve and crevice he could until he couldn't bare it anymore and he broke the kiss, looking at Harry with a sincere expression.

"Harry, I just want you to know-"

"No, don't say any of that shit, just-" Harry fumbled for Louis's hands and held them tightly. "Just go ahead, it's okay."

Louis, surprised at how compliant Harry was to this, nodded and sat up, signaling for Harry to lay down on the bed. Harry did so, fixing a pillow above his head as he sat with his hands wrung over his achingly hard member while he watched Louis strip his shirt and toss it in the same general area Harry's sweats went. He moved to hover over Harry and kiss him slowly, Harry leaning up into the kiss and his breaths falling shakily. Louis moved his hand down from Harry's side to his waist, pushing his knee up between his thighs and against Harry's lace panties, the boy shuddering and digging his fingers into Louis's back.

Louis moved down to trail kisses across Harry's jawline and neck, then down his collarbone, occasionally stopping to make a lovebite and trail kisses down his chest. Harry bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise, watching Louis as he claimed Harry's milky skin as his, a hand shifting down to Harry's lace and toying with the hem. "You okay?" Louis broke the silence, looking up at Harry for clarification. Harry nodded quickly and moved his hips in search of friction, which Louis granted him with as he palmed Harry through his lace and had the boy quietly whimpering, biting his knuckle and twisting his hand in the sheets.

Louis moved back up and kissed Harry's lips roughly, squeezing his hard member through his panties and working Harry up until he was practically a mess beneath him, cheeks flushed pink and chest heaving. Louis slipped his hand past the hem of his lace and gripped Harry gently, slowly pumping him and breaking the kiss to let Harry breathe, the boy's breaths falling heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut. Louis moved beside him on the bed, reaching over to lock fingers with Harry as he continued to stroke him under his lace, picking up the pace. Harry's grip on Louis's hand tightened as his breaths became shorter and more sped up, louder and higher sounds escaping his lips until he was burying his face in Louis's neck and making a mess of his lace panties. Louis guided him through it and reached over to open the drawer beside the bed, grabbing a handkerchief and cleaning his hands off before cleaning Harry off and looking down at him fondly.

Harry giggled and shook his head, flopping down on the bed and burying his face in his hands before letting out a tired groan and looking up at Louis, who smiled back down at him. "Thanks." Harry chuckled, his voice raspy and lower than usual as he was still catching his breath.

Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's nose lightly. "Anything for you, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened. Honestly, if you have a problem with it, just don't even read the story. It's how I'm choosing to write it and I couldn't give less of a fuck that you don't like it.
> 
> That aside, WHAT TO FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Comment your thoughts/opinions/philosophies and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. (But try to be positive, I work my ass off to bring regular updates and I just want to make you lovely readers happy.)
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT WEEKEND!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it's been 3 weeks hasn't it? My dad has been in the hospital all week and the last week was just shit, and I'm extremely sorry for everything and if you want to un-bookmark, I totally get it. but just know that this is really hard for me, and I'm constantly wishing I could do better for you lovely people.

Louis hummed some Billy Joel song as he shuffled around the island counter and set out two cups of Yorkshire alongside sushi trays, making sure everything was perfect for the boy in the other room. He considered that he should actually buy a small dining table sometime, but that thought quickly left his mind as Harry entered the kitchen, running his fingers through his curls and greeting Louis with a smile.

“I love sushi.” Harry said simply, smile lingering as he scanned over the rolls and then met gazes with Louis, who stepped towards him and wrapped two hands around his waist.

“You look lovely,” Louis moved in to kiss his cheek. He lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in closer to Harry’s ear. “But I thought we agreed on as little clothing as possible.”

Harry ran his hands across Louis’s arms and figured it would be best not to sass him, since the last time didn’t go so well. “Well,” Harry whispered back. “It’s a little on the cool side in this flat.”

Louis chuckled and kissed the side of Harry’s mouth, then his lips, just barely so that Harry was left furrowing his eyebrows and wanting more. “I’ll turn up the heat while you eat.” He breathed against Harry’s lips, and despite the seemingly average conversation the two were having, it was all extremely seducing and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t already turned on.

“Don’t take too long.” Harry’s hand lingered on Louis’s arm before Louis pecked his lips and set off to the thermostat.

Harry stood at the island counter and picked up a sushi roll, turning it over and taking note that it was an avocado, crab, and cream cheese roll- he’d come to know them as California rolls- with sesame seeds on the wrap. There was a small container of white sauce and tsukemono in the box with the other California rolls, and Harry considered for a moment that Louis got him his second favorite sushi.

Harry looked back at Louis, who wheeled around with a small smile after turning up the heat in the flat. “California rolls are one of my favorites.” He said, smiling.

“Really-”

Louis was cut off as a knock at the door startled the two out of their conversation. Both heads turned to look at the door, Louis’s eyes wider than Harry’s since he never got any company- ever.

“Louis, who-”

“Harry, go-” Louis hissed, rushing over to the boy. “Go in the bathroom, hide in the shower-”

“ _Polisen_.” A deep voice said from the door, and Harry dropped his California roll back in the tray and scurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and leaving the light off. Louis looked around the flat for anything that seemed too fishy and decided that, _yeah, that syringe on the coffee table looked pretty fishy_.

The man started speaking again, and Louis would admit, his Swedish was fuzzy. He only could make out some of the end, “ _Vi kommer med kraft gå in_ ” meaning something along the lines of “forcefully entering.”

Louis hid the syringe in a tea kettle and sped to the door, taking a look back at the bathroom door as his heart pounded and his head started spinning. He looked through the peephole as he unlocked the door, putting on a smile as he greeted the officer.

“ _God kväll_ ,” Louis said, cringing at how bad he pronounced “good evening.” The blonde-haired, built officer gave him a look and then glanced down at his tablet.

The man started babbling some words Louis couldn’t keep up with, and Louis didn’t want to interrupt him with what he’d become quite familiar with saying. “ _Jag förstår inte_ ,” which was “I don’t understand,” then “ _Talar du engelska?_ ” asking if he spoke English.

The man sighed and tapped something on his tablet. “I should have figured from your hair.” His accent was heavily Swedish but Louis sighed in relief, chuckling nervously and scratching at the back of his neck. “There has been some disruptions in the neighborhood recently, a pedestrian reported screaming coming from this household, are you aware of this?”

Louis tried as hard as he could not to panic, his hand tight on the doorknob as the door was only halfway open and he was leaning against the doorframe. He took a moment to compose himself, pausing and regaining his thoughts. He laughed a little too much, face growing hot. “You know, officer, just,” He hesitated. “My wife is a little,” Another pause. “She’s a little loud sometimes, you know what I mean?” He felt as though his wavering voice was giving him away.

The officer’s eyes grew wide, since he damn wasn’t expecting the response, and he sized Louis up, raising an eyebrow. “You don’t wear a ring?”

Louis looked down at his hand, then back up at the officer. “Well, that’s actually a funny story-”

“I don’t need to hear it, I’m just here to make sure everything’s okay, no one’s been murdered, correct?” He said.

Louis nodded a little too dramatically and looked back at his house, nodding again. “Yep, no murders here.”

“Alright.” The officer tapped again on his tablet and Louis let out a breath of relief. “I’ll need to speak with your wife before I go, it’s standard procedure for all the members of the house to-”

“Yeah, um,” Louis cut him off, chuckling. “She, is, she’s not here right now- she’s um, she’s in, Italy?” Louis squinted, palms sweaty. “She’s um, she’s visiting her mother.” He nodded. “Her mother is dying.”

“In Italy?”

“Yes, she’s Italian.”

“You said that she was here earlier-”

“Officer, this is a very sensitive subject for me, I was very close to her mother-” Louis rushed out.

“I’m going to need to take a look around your flat, sir.” The officer said sternly, looking past Louis into the flat. “You are raising my suspicions.”

Louis made some noise of discomfort as he stepped back and opened the door for the officer, flipping the light switch on and clearing his throat rather loudly. “There’s really nothing to see, officer.”

“Why do you have so many locks on the door?” The officer entered the flat and looked at the door, eyebrows furrowed.

Louis laughed lightly, a genuine laugh from the irony of the locks. “I actually didn’t install those, they came with the flat.” He shrugged- he wasn’t lying. “I guess they could come in handy if anyone ever tries to break in.”

The officer didn’t reply, just surveyed the house and stopped on the kitchen. “Dinner for two?” He asked. “The candles put a very romantic effect on the house, you didn’t do this for yourself did you?”

“I actually did it for myself and Real Housewives of Orange County, officer, you see, I get pretty lonely without my wife around-”

“You do realize that adultery is a serious crime and can result in several years in prison, even a hefty fine.” The officer said. “Now I want you to be honest with me, are you completely alone in this house right now?”

Louis took a breath. “Yes.”

The officer walked past him and over to the door to Louis’s room, twisting the doorknob and looking in. He moved then to the room Harry had been in, and only then did Louis remember the shackles on the bed. That was it for him- he was done for, he had no reasonable excuse for that-

The officer shut the door and shook his head, checking around the bar and moving onto the bathroom. If Louis hadn’t already died from anxiety, he sure as hell was then. He watched with wide eyes as the man didn’t even spend a second looking into the bathroom before closing the door back and clearing his throat. “You’re good.” He said.

Louis’s voice was shaking but he put on a friendly smile anyways. “See, officer? There was nothing to-”

“If we get any more calls, we’re taking you in for questioning.” The officer said shortly. Louis nodded and cleared his throat again, watching as the police officer tapped something on his tablet and held it out to Louis. “Please sign here, sir.” He said, and Louis thought it was sort of ridiculous for him to be signing a tablet with his index finger, but he just wanted the officer out of his flat.

“If anything happens, contact the Stockholm Police Service immediately.”

Louis manage to pulled a smile, nodding. “Will do, officer.”

And with that, the officer was opening the door and leaving Louis in the flat. He let out a deep breath and fell against the back of the sofa, bringing a hand up to his head. “Harry?” He called out. “It’s okay, you can come back in.”

Harry let out a small whimper from the bathroom and the door opened, Harry dragging his feet like a child and hanging his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispered.

Louis rushed over to him as Harry started crying into his hands, leaning against the bar and mumbling apologies as he broke down. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, trying to calm him down as best as he could.

“Harry, baby, stop,” Louis whispered, rubbing Harry’s back and kissing his temple to comfort him. “He’s gone, you didn’t do anything wrong-”

“I- I thought he was gonna come in and find me a-and you were gonna go to prison.” Harry sobbed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, I- I almost ruined it for you.” He sniffled and clung to Louis’s shirt, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "This is all my fault-"

“Baby, _none_ of this is your fault, I shouldn’t be doing any of this in the first place.” Louis said into Harry's ear, holding him close. "It's over, Harry, it's okay."

Harry shook his head and clung onto Louis. “It’s not.” He said, breathing shaky as his whole body shook with fear. “It- it was my fault, I was upset earlier when you left me and I- I was just scared, Louis, I’m sorry.”

Louis kissed Harry’s neck and tried to calm him down, the younger boy’s breaths eventually evening out as he stood back from Louis and wiped his eyes. Louis reached for Harry’s hand and looked him dead in the eyes.

“I want you to listen to me, okay?” He said, his voice sincere. “You did nothing wrong.” He put weight on every word and Harry was still shaky from crying. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you, no matter what you do or who comes to my door, you-” He paused to bring a hand up and wipe the tear from Harry’s cheek. “You’re going to be okay.” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist, smiling slightly as Louis embraced him again, hugging the boy close around the waist. Harry took in his scent and almost recognized the smell of the bakery, but figured he must just be missing home. And maybe that, just maybe, Louis was starting to smell like home.

“Harry?” Louis’s voice broke Harry from his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

Louis smiled and squeezed Harry’s side. “I got you something while I was out today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeee once again, I'm really sorry for the late update. I love all of you so much  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS GIVE ME MOTIVATION TO WRITE THIS SHIT I LOVE YOU


End file.
